User talk:Sean2.0
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Joining Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I am DA BEAST, the current leader of the lords of sea and sky, virtually replacing masterlongsword, and am he on a dimplomatic mission ( if that iw what you would call this). Losas.forummotion.com is our forum. We have 2 clans on this forum since we are a multi clan accepting group (used to have 3 but hammer girl died off). You seem like you have an interesting idea on how to run a clan and I think that 1, we could learn from eachother, and 2, you could either join our foam as a new clan, or you could join as a member of losas, make you an admin since you are a leader of this clan, and I would allow you to discuss with me any changes to our system. Your choice whether to join or not, but I think I'm speaking for my entire clan when I say that we would love to have you join our forum/clan in any way you choose. Hope you do! - BEAST Pictures Follow these steps ouo #Go to . It can also be found sometimes on your right menu, named "Add a Photo". #Pick a filename, insert the proper credentials, and press upload. #Once done uploading, go to your desired page. #Insert to the page. For example, the name of my file is "Mcdonalds.png", then the format should be #Then, you can fix the size of the image by adding "|Xpx" before "]]", where the blue X can be any number as long as it doesn't break the page itself. For example, Feel free to ask me more questions! n-n Mckrongs here, leave a message here! 14:36, May 25, 2011 (UTC)